unsongfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Names
This a list of all the Divine Names that have appeared in Unsong to date. Some of these haven't appeared yet, but Scott posted a list of all the "minor" names he sprinkles throughout the text and their functions. This list of names is alphabetized. The Abjuring Name Can cancel some effects of Names of less than 25 syllables.https://www.reddit.com/r/unsong/comments/4h7hcp/names/ The Amnestic Name Target forgets one second of their life Aaron can't remember the details of this name. Almost certainly a reference to amnestics (a type of memory-erasing drug) in the SCP Foundation stories. The Ascending Name Speaker can float up or down in the air, ignoring gravity So I ran to the side of the house. The Ascending Name would send me up to the balcony, but they would probably hear me, either through the Sentinel Name or the normal channels. My options were kind of limited. I spoke it anyway, fast as I could, and got hit by a bullet. It hurt. I jumped through where the front window would be if I hadn’t collapsed the front of the house and made it into the apartment above ours. The Avalanche Name A convulsive sort of explosion that can demolish weak structures It was a simple name, the Avalanche Name, only eleven letters, not very good at hurting people but excellent for collapsing buildings. Also good at getting people’s attention. Ana was a sound sleeper. Once she’d told me she wouldn’t wake up even if the house fell down around her. I figured she was exaggerating. I guess we would find out. The Bulletproof Name Stops one projectile. While they were adjusting, I spoke the Bulletproof Name, which would protect me from exactly one bullet. Names must be spoken clearly and distinctly. Unless you’re the Comet King or something, you can’t get much more than eight or ten letters a second. The Bulletproof name was forty letters, which meant four to five seconds. That meant I wasn’t so much safe as “safe from anyone who couldn’t shoot me twice within a four second interval”. Once again, I did not expect UNSONG to have that problem. The Cavernous Name Causes a large cave to form The Charismatic Name The person who hears you speak it likes you more The Chromatic Name Changes the color of an object The Coagulant Name Stops bleeding The Confounding Name Confuses whatever memory or thought is on somebody's mind at the moment. Aaron can't remember how effective it is. The Enlivening Name Awakens unconscious or comatose people The Explicit Name Shem haMephorash, the Explicit Name of God, the True Name, the Most Holy Name, which gave its wielder power over all Creation. The Explicit Name is TREEITMTWCTSGSWRPWFBTWEACTBOSCTSBISCSBAHTCTTSCEURTWWASOGSWWIMIBSBGONTIOS. It was thought to be Either Harold or Juan. The Extinguishing Name Puts out fire The Fertile Name The Fertile Name brings forth grain from the earth, speeding the growth of crops by nearly half. The Fluvial Name A spring of fresh water bursts forth from the ground, lasting from a week to a few months. The Fulminant Name Produces a small bolt of lightning, enough to stun a person The Heartwarming Name Gives one an inner warmth that lets one resist cold climates The Kindling Name Starts a fire The Kinetic Name Clever inventors in self-funded workshops had incorporated the Kinetic Name into all sorts of little gadgets and doodads. Exerts a strong force (like being pushed really hard) against an object The Liberating Name Unties knots, breaks chains, picks locks, bends bars The Luminous Name Produces a bright white light The Luminous Name had been worked into various prayers and magic squares and configurations to produce lights of dizzying shapes and colors. The Magnifying Name Allows you to see further and more clearly, like binoculars The Moon-Finding Name Fourteen Hebrew letters: "KUHU-SHEN-TAR-TAVAL-ANASASI-VA" A bright light appeared a couple of feet in front of my face. From the light sprung a beam, pointing up and a little to the west. ... “It shows the location of the moon,” I said. The Mortal Name The shortest effective Name of God is the Tetragrammaton. ... The rabbis said it was so holy that God would smite any impure person who said it. In these more enlightened times, we know better. We call it the Mortal Name, and it just so happens to be a Name whose power is to kill the speaker. The Motive Name You can still run a car on internal combustion, if for some reason you don’t trust the Motive Name. The Nuptial Name (SCABMOM) “Sacred kabbalistic marriage of minds,” said Erica. "IYAR-NA-AVANTE-SHOK-TEHAN-MI-LEVAN-ZA-NAONE-KHETH-ULAT" Grants a "married" couple the ability to communicate telepathically. Doesn't work properly between two women, or possibly cousins. The Optometry Name "The Name was HANAPHOR-KOTA-SALUSI-NAI-AVORA-STE-KORUSA. I spoke it once, then took off my glasses. I had perfect 20-20 vision." The Poetic Name A supernatural ability to remember poetry and music The Precious Name A form of dowsing; increases your ability to find minerals you are looking for The Protective Name Makes the speaker immune to radioactivity The Purifying Name The Purifying Name instantly kills eighteen species of harmful bacteria, including two that are resistant to all but the most toxic antibiotics. But two-thirds of American hospitals have no one licensed to use the Purifying Name. Why not? Because they can’t afford the licensing fees demanded by Gogmagog. Sterilizes an area of bad bacteria; a powerful antibiotic The Quickening Name Speeds the pace of gestation of an embryo The Reconditioning Name Fixes certain types of broken machinery The Respiratory Name Allows the speaker to breathe in an otherwise unbreathable environment for some time The Revelatory Name Reveals hidden dangers in certain situations, like a minefield The Sanctifying Name Makes the air in a building cool, pleasant, and healthy to breathe; increases well-being The Sandshaper Name Allows one to create monsters and structures from sand The Sentinel Name "Whenever you use a protected Name of God,” I continued “UNSONG agents with the Sentinel Name tattooed above their ear, and the Names involve tattooed on their foreheads, can track your location." Gives superhuman hearing of certain Names spoken nearby The Shield Name Some protection against swords and other such weapons The Sobering Name Removes drunkenness and hangovers The Static Name Stops growth, especially cancer The Steelforging Name Transforms ore to iron, iron to steel, and makes steel stronger The Taming Name Causes animals to be friendly to you The Tempestuous Name Produces a whirlwind The Tenebrous Name I spoke the Tenebrous Name and plunged the street into darkness. Everywhere within the speaker's field of vision goes dark The Thunderclap Name I reached into my pocket, pulled out my scroll wheel, and activated the Thunderclap Name. A deafening boom filled the room. Everybody went silent. The Thunderous Name Makes your voice louder The Unyielding Name A barrier that demons cannot easily pass The Vanishing Name DASAT-ZAM-RUSH-SHAN-SEVER-LAS-KYON-DAL-ATHEN-TRY-KOPHU-LI-MAR-TAN, probably. “What does the Vanishing Name do? It’s no less than a form of teleportation! Speak the Name, and you disappear and reappear somewhere else within a few hundred miles. According to my sources one of the test subjects in Pittsburgh ended up in Akron, and another one in Erie. The precise range is unknown, and the destination doesn’t seem to be under voluntary control. Hence the label. It’s useful for getting out of a situation, but not necessarily getting into one. Useful for, for example, underground Unitarian choir members in exactly the types of problems we’re hoping to avoid.” “So what’s the catch to this seemingly astounding discovery? First, the Vanishing Name teleports you to a situation complementary to the one you were trying to get out of. Both of the testers in Pittsburgh, for example, ended up in laboratories devoted to the testing of kabbalistic Names. So there you are in a laboratory testing a kabbalistic Name in Pittsburgh, and you speak the Name, and you end up in a laboratory testing a kabbalistic Name in Akron. The Vital Name Today at work, I accidentally discovered a Name that gives souls to non-living objects. Like, not just turns them into golems. But actual souls. Nobody knows. The Vital name is fifty-eight letters long. It begins "ROS-AILE-KAPHILUTON-MIRAKOI-KALANIEMI-TSHANA-KAI-KAI-EPHSANDER-GALISDO-TAHUN", and ends "MEH-MEH-MEH-MEH-MEH-MEH." The Volatile Name "Disturbs" things by making them shake and become slightly warmer; pushes them to a lower-entropy state The Wakening Name Me, the guy who had gotten a $70 fine earlier that day for using a Divine Name to wake me up because the coffee pot was empty. The Wrathful Name The wrathful name is fifty letters long. Has "the power of a hydrogen bomb"http://unsongbook.com/chapter-16-if-perchance-with-iron-power-he-might-avert-his-own-despair. The Xenoglossal name Allows one to speak certain foreign languages References